<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma Counterweight by Wolfene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713342">Karma Counterweight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfene/pseuds/Wolfene'>Wolfene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avatrice, Crack, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfene/pseuds/Wolfene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where each person is the other’s karma counterweight. Beatrice feels physical pain whenever Ava is happy (which is way too often nowadays). Clueless Ava only gets a dull ache because the Halo keeps healing her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For years I've read fanfics but only Avatrice has made me want to contribute. So here's my first posted fanfic.</p><p>I don't know how to write angst or drama yet so this may be a bit awkward to read. Also it feels like I could've added more. But gotta practice anyway so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In movies and on TV, they like to portray soulmates as having a red string tied to each of their pinkie fingers. Many wish that this string of fate was more literal. It would definitely make things less complicated. Instead, we have to live in a world where the universe arbitrarily decides which aspect of your life it will tie to another person. The common theme despite all the differences is that soulmates are karma counterweights for each other. Some people get money when their soulmate laughs. Some people get a tingly feeling when their soulmate cries. This randomness makes it hard to ascertain when someone is The One.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Beatrice was 14, her parents caught her in a compromising position with another girl from school. With family reputation to uphold, she was promptly shipped off to Catholic boarding school in hopes that she would change her sinful ways.<br/>
They were not soulmates, no. Beatrice knew they were not cosmically destined for each other but she had truly liked the girl so it still hurt to be torn away from her.<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice was quite sure her soulmate didn’t exist. Nothing in her life had stood out. Nothing abnormal happened to her and even less so for the same abnormal thing to happen to someone around her. So when the recruitment opportunity arose, she decided to devote her life to the OCS since she had resigned to the fact that she would not find her perfect match to share that life with anyway.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You good, Bea?” Mary asked as she sat down at their usual lunch spot with her tray of food.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, it’s just a headache. Nothing to worry about.” Beatrice answered with her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in a frown.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe you’re dehydrated! I read that dehydration causes headaches. Have you been drinking enough water? Have you been hydrating? Hydration is important!” concerned Camila piped up.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Beatrice was suddenly thrown onto her back and she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Lilith couldn’t hide her surprise as she offered her hand to help Beatrice up.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, are you okay? It’s not like you to be distracted while sparring.” Lilith questioned.<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice had to put her hands on her knees to steady herself before answering.<br/>
<br/>
“Ye-yes. Just… head hurts. A lot.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was only a few days after the sudden onset of her pounding headaches that a new headache appeared at Cat’s Cradle: Ava Silva. The Warrior Nun made inappropriate jokes and rarely took things seriously. However, Beatrice would be lying if she said she wasn’t starting to enjoy having someone so full of life around. Ava spent most of her life lying in a bed at an orphanage so every little thing seemed to amaze and wonder. But before Beatrice could get to know the new Warrior Nun better, she ran away.<br/>
<br/>
In the time that Ava was gone, Beatrice felt her absence greatly. She had grown rather fond of the girl in the short time they spent together. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them where they would not address why Beatrice had few friends and why Ava preferred her company anyway.<br/>
<br/>
And then Mary had convinced the Halo Bearer that her place was with the OCS. Beatrice could not explain the joy she felt when she heard that the Warrior Nun had willingly returned to Cat’s Cradle. Admittingly, she sought Ava out more than her fellow sister warriors. She found excuses to train Ava one-on-one and to sit beside her during meals (in fact, Camila, Mary, and Lilith would now automatically leave the seat beside Ava vacant for Beatrice). Beatrice chalked it up to the new friendship being exciting in the early stages.<br/>
<br/>
Her headaches never went away and although she beared it, they seemed to get worse whenever the excitable puppy-like Halo Bearer loudly pointed out something in glee (which usually ended in Ava running off towards said something). Of course, being too loud didn’t help with the pain but Beatrice could endure it as long as she got to see Ava happy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Beatrice had been nursing this particular headache since the morning but it finally subsided around the time Lilith started sparring with Ava. This brief respite allowed her to watch them from the sidelines, and she felt her heart swell with pride whenever Ava managed to parry a blow. Even the other sister warriors could see that their Warrior Nun was improving.<br/>
<br/>
When the training session ended, the Warrior Nun walked up to Beatrice.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Bea. Usual spot?” Ava asked while still a little out of breath. They had fallen into a routine where Ava would accompany Beatrice in the library whenever she could while the latter read. Sometimes, Beatrice would even read aloud to her.<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice watched as a drop of sweat rolled down the Halo Bearer’s jaw… then neck… then chest and-<br/>
<br/>
“Bea? Beatrice!”<br/>
<br/>
“Um yes! Okay.” Beatrice replied, hoping that Ava didn’t catch her staring inappropriately. If Ava noticed, she didn’t show it.<br/>
<br/>
“Great,” Ava beamed. “I’ll meet you at the library after I shower!” <i><b>Beatrice felt the morning’s headache return.</b></i></p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You always have a headache whenever I see you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it might be allergies.”<br/>
<br/>
“Can I do something to help?”<br/>
<br/>
“You can stay away from me.”<br/>
<br/>
“And that would help with your allergies how?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s you I’m allergic to.”<br/>
<br/>
“Beatrice! That’s so mean! But, I wouldn’t be surprised if it were true.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? So you admit that it’s your fault.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just saying, given the frequency of these headaches coinciding with my presence, it’s possible.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, I get them even when you’re not around.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s good, then.”<br/>
<br/>
“That I’m in pain?”<br/>
<br/>
“That I don’t actually have to stay away from you.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“That’s what you’re afraid of. Paralysis.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not what scares me. What scares me is being alone, abandoned in some sickbed with no one to- with no one.”<br/>
<br/>
“But that will never happen. It wouldn’t matter if you were a quadriplegic, festooned with boils, or a talking head in a bag. You would still have us. And we will never leave you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You mean that?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know <i>I</i> do.”<br/>
<br/>
And then Ava was pushing herself, phasing through 20 feet of concrete and suddenly emerging. Her sister warrior was there to catch her when her feet were unsteady, and they both ended up on the ground holding each other. Their faces were inches apart. Before Beatrice realised it, they were slowly gravitating towards each other. Whether or not it was her doing she was not sure. And it didn’t matter.<br/>
<br/>
Although she yearned to learn the taste of the other girl’s lips, Beatrice felt no need to rush it. She let them get closer still. And finally, when their lips touched, when her tense body relaxed, when she pulled Ava tighter against herself, and when she heard a satisfied sigh, <i><b>the most intense pain Beatrice had ever felt hit her like a truck.</b></i><br/>
<br/>
Beatrice passed out almost instantly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Beatrice awoke, she was in the infirmary. Before she could really register what happened beforehand, somebody’s clammy hands were all over her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Bea! You’re awake!”<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice recognised that voice as Ava’s. She blinked a few more times to clear her vision. When her eyes could focus on the Warrior Nun’s face, she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Ava’s word vomit.<br/>
<br/>
“The Halo allowed me to walk again but I’m still clumsy as fuck-”<br/>
<br/>
“Language.” Beatrice instinctively scolded, even though she was confused as to what Ava was trying to tell her without context.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. Anyway, I figured my toe kept hurting because I was tripping over every surface imaginable like a giant clutz. Like, maybe I just messed it up permanently y’know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ava, the Halo would heal your injuries.” Beatrice deadpanned.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh huh I forgot about that. It felt so minor so I didn’t give it much thought.” Ava drawled on. “Before, at the orphanage, I couldn’t feel anything from the neck down. And then now that I can feel things, I feel things y’know? Do you think- Are we… soulmates? I mean, you get a headache whenever I’m happy (and sorry that it’s so often) and I get this dull ache in my toe when I know you’re smiling even though you sometimes try to hide it. Oh my god, Bea. Sorry, Lord’s name in vain. Bea, you’re my fairytale one true love or whatever.”<br/>
<br/>
The Warrior Nun had expected Beatrice to be as excited as her, and for a second her face seemed to light up as well, but then…<br/>
<br/>
“So what you’re essentially telling me is that you consume my mind and make me unable to think or fight or function whereas to you I’m just a stubbed toe?” Beatrice asked incredulously.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh is that a trick question? It seems like a trick question.” Ava started nervously, sensing the difference in mood.<br/>
<br/>
“Ava. I’m a toe? A TOE?” Beatrice continued.<br/>
<br/>
“…yes?” Ava answered honestly. Too honestly.<br/>
<br/>
The Halo bearer watched as Beatrice digested her admission with an unreadable expression. Finally, it settled on resignation.<br/>
<br/>
“Somehow, it’s the perfect affliction the universe chose for us to have,” Beatrice half laughed and half sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may eventually revisit this fic and rewrite the story (to post as other chapters but they will just be different versions of the same thing) to improve on it. I'd like to build up that angsty "it hurts to be near each other" thing if my writing improves. Also maybe with a bit more drama (i.e. Ava being sad that Beatrice gets "annoyed with her all the time hence the headaches" but really it's because Beatrice makes Ava happy).<br/><br/>Or maybe to write different stories about the same soulmate karma idea.<br/><br/>Show of hands: who wants a crack fic where Ava is a literal pain in the ass?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Karma Counterweight (Crack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate AU where each person is the other’s karma counterweight. Beatrice feels physical pain whenever Ava is happy (which is way too often nowadays). Clueless Ava only gets a dull ache because the Halo keeps healing her.</p><p>The crack fic version.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos and comments! They're very encouraging so here's the crack fic version that's basically the same story but this time it's Beatrice's butt that hurts whenever Ava is happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In movies and on TV, they like to portray soulmates as having a red string tied to each of their pinkie fingers. Many wish that this string of fate was more literal. It would definitely make things less complicated. Instead, we have to live in a world where the universe arbitrarily decides which aspect of your life it will tie to another person. The common theme despite all the differences is that soulmates are karma counterweights for each other. Some people get money when their soulmate laughs. Some people get a tingly feeling when their soulmate cries. This randomness makes it hard to ascertain when someone is The One.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Beatrice was 14, her parents caught her in a compromising position with another girl from school. With family reputation to uphold, she was promptly shipped off to Catholic boarding school in hopes that she would change her sinful ways.<br/>
They were not soulmates, no. Beatrice knew they were not cosmically destined for each other but she had truly liked the girl so it still hurt to be torn away from her.<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice was quite sure her soulmate didn’t exist. Nothing in her life had stood out. Nothing abnormal happened to her and even less so for the same abnormal thing to happen to someone around her. So when the recruitment opportunity arose, she decided to devote her life to the OCS since she had resigned to the fact that she would not find her perfect match to share that life with anyway.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Uh, Bea? Could you stop rubbing yourself on that chair when we’re about to eat?” Mary asked as she sat down at their usual lunch spot with her tray of food.<br/>
<br/>
“What?! I’m not-” Beatrice frowned at the accusation.<br/>
<br/>
“What was Beatrice doing?” Camila looked up after her attention was taken away from her meal.<br/>
<br/>
“Beatrice was enjoying her chair a tad bit too much,” Mary explained.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh. Honestly, I’ve never found these chairs very comfortable.” Camila said.<br/>
<br/>
“Mary, shut up. Stop tainting innocent Cam here.” Lilith joined the conversation. “Beatrice, that’s gross.”<br/>
<br/>
“I was not doing what Mary is claiming I did!” Beatrice huffed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was only a few days after the sudden onset of her… <i>aching bottom</i> that a new headache appeared at Cat’s Cradle: Ava Silva. The Warrior Nun made inappropriate jokes and rarely took things seriously. However, Beatrice would be lying if she said she wasn’t starting to enjoy having someone so full of life around. Ava spent most of her life lying in a bed at an orphanage so every little thing seemed to amaze and wonder. But before Beatrice could get to know the new Warrior Nun better, she ran away.<br/>
<br/>
In the time that Ava was gone, Beatrice felt her absence greatly. She had grown rather fond of the girl in the short time they spent together. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them where they would not address why Beatrice had few friends and why Ava preferred her company anyway.<br/>
<br/>
And then Mary had convinced the Halo Bearer that her place was with the OCS. Beatrice could not explain the joy she felt when she heard that the Warrior Nun had willingly returned to Cat’s Cradle. Admittingly, she sought Ava out more than her fellow sister warriors. She found excuses to train Ava one-on-one and to sit beside her during meals (in fact, Camila, Mary, and Lilith would now automatically leave the seat beside Ava vacant for Beatrice). Beatrice chalked it up to the new friendship being exciting in the early stages.<br/>
<br/>
Her aches never went away and although she beared it, they seemed to get worse whenever the excitable puppy-like Halo Bearer loudly pointed out something in glee (which usually ended in Ava running off towards said something). Of course, being too loud didn’t help with the pain but Beatrice could endure it as long as she got to see Ava happy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Beatrice had been nursing this particular ache since the morning but it finally subsided around the time Lilith started sparring with Ava. This brief respite allowed her to watch them from the sidelines, and she felt her heart swell with pride whenever Ava managed to parry a blow. Even the other sister warriors could see that their Warrior Nun was improving.<br/>
<br/>
When the training session ended, the Warrior Nun walked up to Beatrice.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Bea. Usual spot?” Ava sat down beside Beatrice while still a little out of breath. They had fallen into a routine where Ava would accompany Beatrice in the library whenever she could while the latter read. Sometimes, Beatrice would even read aloud to her.<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice watched as a drop of sweat rolled down the Halo Bearer’s jaw… then neck… then chest and-<br/>
<br/>
“Bea? Beatrice!”<br/>
<br/>
“Um yes! Okay.” Beatrice replied, hoping that Ava didn’t catch her staring inappropriately. If Ava noticed, she didn’t show it.<br/>
<br/>
“Great!” Ava beamed brightly. “I’ll meet you at the library after I shower!”<br/>
<br/>
“OW!” Beatrice felt a sharp pang and she immediately stood up to ease the pain. The sudden awkward movement surprised Ava.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you okay?” Ava asked, concerned about Beatrice’s uncharacteristic outcry.<br/>
<br/>
The sister warrior tried to find an excuse for her unrefined behaviour. “Ye-yes. I must’ve been sitting for too long.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Does your butt always hurt whenever I see you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ava, please don’t word it like that.”<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, does your bum-"<br/>
<br/>
"Ava."<br/>
<br/>
“Can I do something to help?”<br/>
<br/>
“You can help by not talking about it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Want me to massage it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Massage my… behind? No.”<br/>
<br/>
“But I’m so good with my hands! I promise I’ll make you feel good.”<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice’s cheeks burned red at the Halo Bearer’s seemingly innocent offer. “Ava, no.” Was all that Beatrice could say since she could not trust her voice to be steady.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh fine suit yourself. Be miserable with your throbbing ass cheeks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ava!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“That’s what you’re afraid of. Paralysis.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not what scares me. What scares me is being alone, abandoned in some sickbed with no one to- with no one.”<br/>
<br/>
“But that will never happen. It wouldn’t matter if you were a quadriplegic, festooned with boils, or a talking head in a bag. You would still have us. And we will never leave you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You mean that?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know <i>I</i> do.”<br/>
<br/>
And then Ava was pushing herself, phasing through 20 feet of concrete and suddenly emerging. Her sister warrior was there to catch her when her feet were unsteady, and they both ended up on the ground holding each other. Their faces were inches apart. Before Beatrice realised it, they were slowly gravitating towards each other. Whether or not it was her doing she was not sure. And it didn’t matter.<br/>
<br/>
Although she yearned to learn the taste of the other girl’s lips, Beatrice felt no need to rush it. She let them get closer still. And finally, when their lips touched, when her tense body relaxed, when she pulled Ava tighter against herself, and when she heard a satisfied sigh, <b>the most intense pain Beatrice had ever felt hit her like a truck</b> (from behind but in a PG-13 way).<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice passed out almost instantly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦                    ♦</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Beatrice awoke, she was in the infirmary. Before she could really register what happened beforehand, somebody’s clammy hands were all over her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Bea! You’re awake!”<br/>
<br/>
Beatrice recognised that voice as Ava’s. She blinked a few more times to clear her vision. When her eyes could focus on the Warrior Nun’s face, she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Ava’s word vomit.<br/>
<br/>
“The Halo allowed me to walk again but I’m still clumsy as fuck-”<br/>
<br/>
“Language.” Beatrice instinctively scolded, even though she was confused as to what Ava was trying to tell her without context.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. Anyway, I figured my toe kept hurting because I was tripping over every surface imaginable like a giant clutz. Like, maybe I just messed it up permanently y’know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ava, the Halo would heal your injuries.” Beatrice deadpanned.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh huh I forgot about that. It felt so minor so I didn’t give it much thought.” Ava drawled on. “Before, at the orphanage, I couldn’t feel anything from the neck down. And then now that I can feel things, I feel things y’know? Do you think- Are we… soulmates? I mean, you get massive booty pain whenever I’m happy (and sorry that it’s so often) and I get this dull ache in my toe when I know you’re smiling even though you sometimes try to hide it. Oh my god, Bea. Sorry, Lord’s name in vain. Bea, you’re my fairytale one true love or whatever.”<br/>
<br/>
The Warrior Nun had expected Beatrice to be as excited as her, and for a second her face seemed to light up as well, but then…<br/>
<br/>
“What you’re essentially telling me is that for you I’m just a stubbed toe but God graciously gave me... difficulty in sitting down whenever you’re happy, which is all the time?” Beatrice asked incredulously.<br/>
<br/>
“Amen. So… I guess you could say that I’m literally... <i>a pain in your ass</i>, huh?” Ava winked and added finger guns for an improved delivery.<br/>
<br/>
The Halo Bearer watched as Beatrice digested her pun with an unreadable expression. Finally, Beatrice half laughed and half sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>B̮̞̭͆̾̕̕͢ë͕̹́͠a͔̲̩͆̎̔t̨̛̝̕ŗ͖͎̒͠i͎̳͚͐͜͠͡ć͇̺̆ĕ̤'̿͟s̨͈̼̙͗͗͞͡ b͔̝͈̳̂̏̌̃ù̪̖̼̘͂̈́ţ̨̺͌̎͛t̻̰͇̔̄̏̄̓͢ͅ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>